


All Night

by Nayas_Wankys



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Humour, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Paparazzi, Party, Partying, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayas_Wankys/pseuds/Nayas_Wankys
Summary: What if it was Camila in the music video as Lauren's love interest?orCamren rekindle after working together.





	1. (1) My heart beats...

“You’re not going to see her so you need to chill the fuck out.” 

“How do you know that? I doubt that the set is going to be the size of Santa’s wonderland.” Lauren scoffed before crossing her arms and plopping down on the leather sofa in her apartment. “Aoki fucked me over and he knows this, I don’t understand it.” she huffed before setting her gaze on the double plained windows that took up a wall of her living room, letting her see the NYC landscape in all its glory. 

“It’s been a year Lauren.” Normani sat down next to the singer and uncrossed her arms and took her hands into her own. “You guys aren’t the same people you were back then.” she reassured her friend, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. 

“It’s the one thing that I’ve been avoiding. The one fucking thing that I managed to bury and continue to live my life.”

“Well speaking to her backstage at the Jingleball wasn’t a very good idea of ‘keeping it buried’ was it.” the dark skinned woman argued.

“Like I said, it’s been a year. I can’t help that I…” biting her lip and looking at her hands that were clasped in her friend’s grasp. “I missed her Mani.” she looked into her friend’s eyes, her vision becoming blurred as she remembered the encounter. 

* * *

_“Camz!” the Cuban woman spun in her place, her black coat swaying with her movements._

_“Lolo?” she questioned with disbelief her eyes scanning the crowd of people, hoping that her ears didn’t deceive her. Surely it wasn’t her. Not Lauren. But sure enough her figure emerged from the crowd and they locked eyes and Camila’s heart stopped. The eyes that was home for a thousand galaxies were looking right back at her and she thought time had stopped._

_“Hey.” Lauren laughed and Camila knew that she was fucked. That laugh. God that laugh. The huskiness and innocence made it all that more attractive. She stood there, shocked as to how she should respond._

_It’s been almost a year._

_They haven’t spoken since she left the group, the only person being Dinah and even that was scarce and in secret._

_“H-hi.” she watched as the older girl walked up to her, confidence and poise being within her nature. She could notice from the short distance between them than Lauren was cold, goosebumps erupting on her skin through her checkered mesh top._

_They stood there for a few moments, awkward silence filled the air. What do you say to someone whom broke your heart and nearly your career? To the person that held your heart in their hand and your secrets, ready to spill out of their mouth. Lauren broke the silence by flashing Camila that signature smile and pulled the girl in for a well needed hug._

_“You look good.” she murmured into her ear, enjoying the close proximity of her former bandmate._

_“You too.” the younger girl cooed before releasing her hold and taking a moment to really appreciate the woman standing in front of her. She had filled out and her hair had grown a bit longer, she seemed fuller within herself._ **_Happier,_ ** _Camila thought bitterly to herself._

_“How’s Ty?” she asked, bitterness still prevalent on her tongue. It wasn’t news that the couple were going strong and that their relationship didn’t look like slowing down anytime soon. Camila couldn’t help the little green monster that stomped around on her heart every time she saw a headline of the couple or even saw their posts on Instagram._

_Lauren replied eagerly but Camila couldn’t find herself listening, instead she was appreciating the way Lauren’s eyes lit up and how she licked her lips when she started speaking at a rapid rate. If she blocked out all the noise, Camila could almost imagine that she was talking about her with that. with that same loving tone and facial expression. However that was short lived when Lauren finished talking and caught her staring at her lips like a fool._

_“Great! Great, I’m glad you guys are going great.” Camila hoped that Lauren wouldn’t ask if she was listening because lord knows she didn’t hear a word out of her mouth._ **_Come on Camila, you’ve been acting fine for a year. Don't slip up now._ **

_But if Lauren noticed her hesitancy or lack of interest she didn’t say anything. Instead rebutting Camila’s question with one of her own._

_“How’s the album?” now it was Lauren’s turn to notice the light within those chocolate coated eyes, to notice the slight dimples that came upon the Cuban’s cheeks and how she started to use her hands to speak._ **_Fuck, she’s so beautiful._ ** _Biting her lower lip and keeping her eyes trained on her former best friend, she tried her best to listen and seem interested but all she could focus on was how the Cuban use to look and sound like that whenever she spoke about her._

_“Great! I’m so happy for you.” she plastered on her fake smile that she has done for the last year and wrapped her arms around herself. Feeling the cool breeze take over. Camila noticed her discomfort and quickly shrugged off her long black coat._

_“Here, you must be freezing in that getup.” she joked before handing Lauren the coat, who unsurprisingly, turned down the offer._

_“No no it’s fine, yours outfit isn’t the warmest either.” Camila insisted and kept pushing the coat into the shivering girl’s arms until she finally gave up and took it. “You don’t have to, I’m not going to freeze to death.” she laughed before putting on the coat and drowning in Camila’s scent and warmth._

_“Yeah but I gotta film that thing they do and pose with the car. Wouldn’t look right to not show off the outfit and besides you’re body temp is always like below zero normally so winter makes that shit even worse.” shrugging whilst she recited the fact like it was second nature, not missing the way Lauren’s eyebrows arched._

_“You remembered.”_

_“Of course I did, how could I forget?” the pair stared at each other and another silence fell upon them, although it wasn’t the uncomfortable air from, their first encounter._

_“Camila you’re needed for the video.” her manager called, pulling on the younger Cuban’s arm, effectively breaking the spell the two had been under._

_“Um yeah sure.” she said distractedly, throwing a glance back at Lauren and admiring how good the coat looked on her. “I’ll see you round.” she called back to the older girl, who in turn nodded before closing the flaps of the coat and snuggling further into its warmth._

_“Yeah, see you round.” she whispered to the back of the retreating figure, watching her walk with such ease and confidence. And for the first time in  a year of not seeing the small Latina in person, she felt her heart do that unmistakable black-flip that she had missed so much._

* * *

“I know you did Lauren, we all do, but here we are again and if you could make small talk and appear friendly then, you sure as hell can do it now. It’s just a video.” her friend reassured before letting go of her hands and going into the kitchen to fix herself a snack.

“Just a video.” Lauren scoffed before slouching back into the couch and covering her face with her hands. 

"Are you even going to return the coat she gave you?” Normani’s voice echoed from the kitchen, her friend popping her head around the fridge to narrow her eyes at Lauren. The pale girl felt a blush rise to her cheeks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” fiddling with the various objects upon her coffee table, she made the effort to not make eye contact with the coloured girl. Normani tutted before returning to the living room and plopping down across from Lauren, throwing her legs on the coffee table, a sandwich on a plate in her lap. 

“She may have left the group a year ago Lo but the Camren fans are still smarter than ever.” taking a bite out of her sandwich before continuing, “She arrives with a black coat, you arrive without a coat, she leaves without a coat and you leave with it. I mean come on, may as well have done an interview for the camera.” Lauren scrunched her nose in disgust at seeing the food in her friend’s mouth when she spoke but felt herself deflate at being caught.

“Well she didn’t ask for it back then and I mean it isn’t exactly like I’m going to chuck her a cheeky text.”

“Why not? She’s literally playing your love interest in a music video, I think a text message would be the least of your fucking problems.” 

“Because then it opens up room for conversation and I don’t know what I would say or what she is going to say and fuck,” standing up from the couch and walking into her kitchen, “I don’t know Mani, I’m scared.” opening her fridge and taking out a bottle of water she opened it hastily and took a sip. “We haven’t had any contact since the break up and I just… I don't know.” 

“We haven’t broken up Lauren, our group is still together.” Mani said in annoyance, taking another bite from her sandwich. Lauren sighed before sitting back down with her friend. 

“We may not have but we know it’s coming and her leaving was just… it put a hole in us. You know this Mani.” she watched as her friend’s expression changed from annoyance to sadness and she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know if I forgive her yet, I don’t know if I ever can Mani.”

“You know you can Laur.” her best friend looked at her in the eyes, making Lauren feel exposed. “You love her.” Lauren felt her heart skip a beat at the statement. 

“No I don’t.” she laughed, taking another sip from her bottle, turning so that she was facing away from Normani. She heard her friend put the plate down on her coffee table and braced herself for the pep talk that she knew was coming. 

“Lo," she closed her eyes at the tone of voice and sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to get her friend to drop it. Turning to face Normani again she got the biggest look of sympathy she had seen. “When she left it was as if your heart had been torn in two, Dinah was devastated and depressed but you were different. She was sad because she had lost her best friend, you had lost your best friend but there was something else. You love her.” Lauren went to protest but Mani held her hand up and the Latina knew better than to interrupt. “You still love her, you and Ty are good and all but he isn’t Camila. Am I right?” she locked eyes with the pale girl and when Lauren nodded slowly she just smiled sadly with her. 

“We can never happen Mani, that’s what is so fucked. We can’t be together and that kills me every single day and this year has been hard enough without seeing her but the second I see her I know I’m going to crumble.” she felt tears come to her eyes, “How the fuck am I meant to see her and not hug her and kiss her like I want to?” her voice cracked before the first tears fell. Normani pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the side of her head.

“Just be strong for this video. Just one video okay? It’s one night because Mike is a beast of a director, I believe in you Lo.” Lauren just nodded into her best friend’s chest, trying to reassure herself of that fact. It was one night of seeing the love of her life, she had gone a year without seeing her and with resisting temptation. 

_Surely she could do that again._

_Surely._


	2. (2) A little faster...

The shoot was going well, Lauren had survived the numerous unnecessary takes that it took in order to get the _“perfect”_ shot, by Mike’s standards anyways. Anytime she passed by Steve he seemed to have this coy smile plastered across his face and she couldn’t help but feel that the man was up to something, if the music video wasn’t obvious enough. 

By the time they had finished all the shooting she felt emotionally and physically exhausted, they had been going at it for hours and having to constantly see Camila and be so close to touching her and then being torn away by other club goers, she couldn’t help but reflect on how the video was very much mirroring her reality. 

She was texting Ty, updating him on the video’s progress, normally music videos took a couple of days to shoot but Mike was a good director, even though there were a million takes of her and Camila looking into each other’s eyes, they were the takes that they needed. She felt herself become a little bitter at the fact that one of her own solo projects had to involve Camila, the one who broke the group apart in the first place.

But to see the young Latina in her black parachute pants and black midriff jacket, she couldn’t help the attraction she felt to her. But they weren’t the same people they were a year ago and she kept her distance between breaks, just making sure they acted for the camera. 

“Hey.” the voice broke her out of her internal monologue, she was seated in a section of the warehouse where the catering table was set up along with a few couches, she needed time to reflect on her day with Camila and the voice wasn’t helping. 

“Hey.” she replied simply, not giving any attention to the Cuban.

“Can I sit?” Lauren gestured with her hand at the abundance of seating around her and the younger girl to the invitation before plopping herself down directly next to Lauren. The older girl visibly tensed. 

“Look I’m not going to beat around the bush with all this bullshit so I’m just going to come out and say it,” Lauren turned her head at the abruptness of Camila’s statement, she generally avoided swearing when she could, so for her to easily sprout it out shocked the pale girl. “I said yes to being in this because I wanted to see you. I didn't know when I was going to see you again after the Jingle Ball and it was eating me alive.” Lauren directed her eyes to the floor and scuffed her shoes against the concrete. She remained silent so Camila took that as her chance to keep talking.

“I don’t know how you feel but what I know is that I want to see you again, I miss you so fucking much Lauren and this past year has been hell because, yes I lost my closest friends,” she grabbed the older girl’s hand, “but worst of all I fucking lost you.” they locked eyes and Lauren felt the world come to a stand still. _What the fuck is going on? Am I dreaming?_ The younger Cuban smiled at her and she blushed deeply when she realised she had said that last part out loud. 

“Camz, we can’t just go back to how we were.” she managed to get out, keeping her hand in Camila’s grasp, if anything she turned her palm around so they interlocked fingers. _God we fit together so well._

“I know that Lo, I know that more than anyone but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try.” Lauren felt her heart beating faster, she didn’t know what the fuck to feel. Here was the girl that got away, the girl that she was still madly in love with, and she’s asking for her back. _Well she’s asking for the friendship back, not you Lauren._

“It’s been so lonely, sure I have my team and I’ve made great new friends but none of them match up to you and fuck… being here today just…” Lauren looked at her with a frown, “I can’t let this opportunity pass me by, I want you Lauren.” the shocked look on Lauren’s face must have been extravagant because she quickly backtracked. “I want you as my friend. Like I miss us, I miss what we were before _Camren_ ruined us.” the name stung at Lauren, she had spent so long trying to tarnish that name, to bury that name so deep down that it would never come back again. 

“Fucking Camren.” she laughed, resting her head in her other unoccupied hand, she still hand’t made a move to let go of Camila’s hand and she knew that was bad but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“Come back to mine tonight.” the urgency in Camila’s voice made Lauren’s heart hurt. This felt like a reunion between lovers and she knew it should feel wrong but she just doesn’t care anymore.

“Okay.” she felt Camila squeeze her hand gently before feeling her kiss the side of her head. 

“You won’t regret this.” Camila didn’t have to even say that to her considering Lauren knew she was going to regret this, it was going to hurt and she didn’t know why the fuck she was signing herself up for it.

“Look I gotta go now, I have to be back in the studio for a bit but here’s my number-“ 

“I still have it.” 

“Oh.” Camila was quiet for a few moments before continuing. “Well I’ll text you my address and when to come, it’ll probably be around 10, is that ok?” Lauren sat there in shock for a few moments before finally nodding her head in agreement. “Look at me Lo.” she did as she was told and looked into the chocolate orbs of her former best friend, she definitely knew that she was on the brink of a heart attack of some sorts.

“I’ll see you tonight and we can talk about everything or we don’t even have to talk at all.” Lauren felt her mind immediately go to the gutter and it looks like Camila still knew her well enough to know that’s where her mind went but nonetheless she delivered another soft kiss to Lauren’s cheek before letting go of her hand and standing up. 

“See you tonight.” she gave a small wave before sauntering off throughout the warehouse, leaving Lauren there dazed and confused. 

_What the fuck did I sign myself up for?_

//

Returning home she wasn’t surprised to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch, smoking a joint and watching TV. She felt an immediate sense of guilt flood her body, not thirty minutes ago she was holding hands with Camila and agreeing to go to her house later that night. It was if they were having an affair. 

“Hey baby.” he cooed before getting up and giving her a hug and a kiss. “How was the shoot?” he took her and and lead her back to the couch, all his interest in the TV gone. That’s what she loved about Ty, whenever she was in the room all of his attention was directed to her. He was such a sweet and caring man, that’s why she was so confused as to how she could easily crawl back to Camila. 

“It was good, very draining, Mike is a fucking power house. Had to do about a million takes of fucking everything.” she sighed before detaching her hands from her lover and picking up his dropped joint. She definitely needed some Mary Jane to help her get through the rest of her night. 

“I can’t wait to see it, the song is fucking fire babe.” he complimented before leaning back against the couch. “Normani swung by about a half hour ago, she was coming to check on you.” Lauren felt her hands start to shake but masked it with another drag from the joint. “Is there anything I should be worried about? You ok?” she looked at her boyfriend and saw him searching her face with worried eyes. _Of course he isn’t suspicious of me, he’s fucking worried. Take a chill pill Lauren._

“Yeah everything’s fine, just a bit of pre video nerves. I don’t know why I still get them yanno? Been doing this for a little while now.” she laughed nervously before handing Ty back the joint and standing quickly. “I’m just gonna take a shower, I feel gross from the shoot and that weed is definitely kicking in.” her boyfriend smiled at her.

“Do you want company?” she saw the look in his eyes and knew his intentions and she felt her stomach churn. The thought of sleeping with her own boyfriend before going off to see her former best friend for some reason left her with a foul feeling. 

“Nah I should be quick babe, just feeling so tired from the day so I’m keen to come snuggle and crash.” she offered what she hoped was her most convincing smile before leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. He didn’t seem phased by her answer and offered a loving smile. 

“Snuggles I can do, please make it quick because I have missed my baby.” she smiled at him before turning around and making her way to the bathroom. Once shutting the door and feeling the silence encasing her she just let out a sigh. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! LEAVE a cheeky comment or kudos and I'll see ya'll in the next one cowboys 
> 
> xoxo, Joanne


	3. (3) When our eyes meet...

By the time Ty had fallen asleep it was time for Lauren to finally go and make her way to Camila’s apartment. She had texted her address earlier and seeing the nickname she use to have for her former best friend pop up on her phone screen was enough to make sure she had it hidden from Ty. 

**Camzi: See you soon x**

She had reread the message about five times, convincing herself that this wasn’t one of her worst ideas that she has had thus far. But her gut feeling kept nagging at her, she knew this was a bad idea yet her heart was so set on seeing the Latina again she almost didn’t care about the consequences. 

She arrived at Camila’s apartment at 10:30, a bit later than anticipated but she needed the extra time to make sure Ty was actually asleep and to calm her nerves. _Was she really going to do this?_  

She waited an extra five minutes in her car, trying to regulate her breathing, scoping out if there was any paparazzi, it seemed as if they were zombies. Never sleeping and always popping up at the most inconvenient times. When she was positive that the coast was clear, she took one more deep breath before opening her door and stepping out into the cool night air. 

She popped the collar on her jacket and snuggled into its warmth, it was the coat that Camila had given her at the Jingle Ball, she hadn’t seen the woman since so the jacket remained in her possession. Claiming she had bought it on sale when Ty asked about its origin. She could see her breath in the night air and she was really craving a cigarette, anything to keep her calm right now. She looked up at the apartments and felt her heart give out, it was the most beautiful set of apartments she had seen.

Or maybe she was thinking that because the fact she knew Camila was in one of them, what if she was looking down on Lauren right now? God she must look like an idiot. Sighing and shaking her head she pulled her coat around her tighter before taking the dreaded steps towards the building. The doorman was pleasant enough, greeting her with a _‘Good Evening’_ and opening the door for her.

It was certainly the most lavish lobby she had seen in a while, Camila always had some taste. Whether it be in the bows or the haircuts of the season. Gulping loudly in the silent lobby she turned towards the elevators and clicked the button for the right floor. She could only presume that Camila was residing in the penthouse suite, the top floor. Only the best for the best. The numbers of the floors creeped along slowly and Lauren could feel her heart beating as fast as ever. 

She thought about how embarrassing it would be if she was to have a heart attack before even getting to Camila’s floor. The headline title being: _“Lauren Jauregui dies in an apartment building elevator due to nerves of seeing the love of her life.”_ She frowned at that, she can’t keep referring to Camila as that. She has Ty now, he’s the love of her life. Not Camila. Right?

Shaking her head clear of thoughts she realised she was finally at the floor and the elevator doors opened with a ping and she quickly stepped out, knowing if she waited a moment longer she would stay rooted to the spot. She squinted at the few doors that were on the floor, definitely the penthouse suite, and saw the door finally. 315. Breathing in yet another calming breath, she felt her hands go clammy and her face go numb. God why was she acting like a teenage boy about to lose his V-Card? 

Slapping herself lightly on the face she set her game face before making her way to Camila’s door and knocking abruptly. _Here we fucking go._ She could hear a soft pitter patter along the floor and frowned at the sound of what could be claws along the floor? 

 _I didn’t know she had any pets._ The locked turned and she braced herself for a moment before Camila swung the door open, all smiles and cuteness. They both stared at each other for a moment. Lauren in disbelief that she was actually here and Camila in disbelief that Lauren actually arrived. She never doubted the pale girl in the past but a lot had changed in the last year, so to hear the knock at her door was making her heart do backflips in her chest.

“Come in.” she opened the door wider, revealing a small sausage dog at her feet. The dog was excited for any new visitor and quickly pounced on Lauren’s legs, licking and yapping at the speed of light. 

“Shit sorry about him, Theo!” she reprimanded, grabbing the long dog by his belly and picking him up. His tail was wagging wildly and he made attempts to lick Camila’s face, letting out barks here and there. “Come in quick before he wakes up the other residents. Mrs Baxter doesn’t exactly like me enough as it is.” Camila laughed before pulling Lauren into the apartment. 

Lauren looked around the apartment and smiled gently to herself, it was quintessential Camila. The walls were currently white but she knew that in due time they would be painted yellows and reds. The vibrant colours of McDonald’s but also of Camila, anything light and bright and the girl was on quicker than a fly on food. 

She could hear the woman talking to her dog behind her and she turned around to witness the cute act that was taking place. The dog was still wagging his tail and almost seem to be smiling, Camila was scratching behind his ears and snuggling him into her neck. Sensing Lauren’s gaze she quickly looked up and felt a blush appear across her cheeks. 

“Sorry, he’s still a lil baby and he is just adorable. Can’t get enough of him.” she gave the dog a kiss before placing him on the floor. She gave him one last scratch on the head before finally facing Lauren. “Hey.” she let out in a breath, clapping her hands together, a wide smile stretched across her face. “Coffee?” she breezed past Lauren and went into the walk-in kitchen, putting the kettle on boil. 

Lauren felt herself bristle at how casual Camila was being. _Or maybe that’s what you should be doing idiot._ Letting out a breath she followed Camila into the small kitchen, watching as the girl made her coffee. _Something she never learnt to forget by the looks of it._ Crossing her arms and leaning against the counter she finally let herself speak.

“The place looks nice.” Camila smiled over her shoulder before the kettle boiled and she continued to make the coffees.

“Thanks, I haven’t had it long and work has been so hectic so I haven’t had time to change it up.” pouring two teaspoons of sugar into her coffee and leaving Lauren’s black she turned around with the two mugs, handing the pale girl hers. “Just how you like it.” Lauren smiled briefly before taking a sip of the caffeinated drink. She felt her body relax immediately, she needed something in her system to help balance out the pounding of her heart. 

“So.” the silence stretched between the two Latinas, neither one of them knowing how to approach the obvious elephant in the room. Lauren let out an awkward cough, to which Camila laughed.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that awkward between us now, right?” raising her brows at her former best friend and taking a sip of her drink.

“Well we went from not talking, hating each other, to then being in a music video together where we had to pretend to be in love.” the last part made Lauren’s heart stutter, _God I am a pro at lying._

“To clarify, I never hated you.” Camila lifted one finger off her mug to emphasise. “I left the group because of my own dreams and I hated how it ended but I never hated you.” Lauren looked into her eyes. “I could never hate you. I hated myself for losing you.” her heartbeat was in her ears at what Camila was saying. 

“Ditto.” she offered lamely, taking a sip before placing the mug down on the counter. “So did you have any sort of plan with inviting me over? Like a speech prepared of some sort?” Camila snorted at the questions. 

“Okay queen of England,” Lauren raised her brows, “I didn’t have anything prepared, no. I just wanted to see where we stood and just spend time together. Doing shit like we use to.” she shrugged, sipping her coffee, unfazed by the war going on in Lauren’s mind. 

 _What did she honestly expect? Everything to go back to normal?_ She felt herself start to get riled up, Camila must have noticed her silence. 

“Something wrong?” the cock of her head and the innocence behind the question is what made Lauren snap.

“Gee I don’t know Camila, we haven’t spoken in over a year, we run into each other at the Jingle Ball and even then you act like everything is hunky dory.” Camila set her mug down and crossed her arms, “Everything has been hell since you left the group, Dinah is the only one that has been singing your praises, trying to make everything civil.” Lauren scoffed at the past year. Not having any contact with Camila killed her everyday and to see her success just continue to rise, yes she was fucking bitter.

“And now I’m here in your apartment, I came at the drop of the hat and I have no fucking clue why considering how you left me.” Camila’s eyes widened at the slip up and Lauren quickly backtracked. “You left me and the group, you left your best friends for your own success. So yes I’m fucking angry and confused and hurt and you say you never hated me but you cut me off so goddamn easily. “ she felt herself starting to shake with adrenaline, bringing up all the memories that she had tried desperately to push down.

_Texting Camila every day for a week, asking why she had left, feeling so heartbroken that she was out every night partying. Picking Normani off the bathroom floor after a night of excessive drinking, all because of Camila. She felt her heart sink as she remembered how her and Ty had gotten together after a drunken hookup. He seemed so genuinely interested that she just went along with it, she needed someone after Camila had broken her heart._

“You want me to act as if the last year hadn’t happened, to watch movies and snuggle and bitch about shit that never mattered in the first place.” Camila clenched her jaw as the pale girl continued her rant, she didn’t seem like she was going to stop her anytime soon. “Well newsflash, I have a heart and I have a goddamn brain and you thinking you can work some mojo on me and make me forget the past year? God I knew it was a mistake being here.” leaving her coffee on the counter she made her way towards the door. 

“Lauren!” she kept walking, “Lauren for fuck sakes,” hand on the door knob, she was seconds away from freedom. “Lauren!” her hand was snatched away from the door knob, Camila grabbing her by the coat and flipping her around, trapping her against the door. Her heart raced at the look in the small Latina’s eyes, the ferocity behind them, the heaving of her chest and the fact that Camila had taken it upon herself to place her hands on either side of her head. She was trapped against Camila and the door and in other circumstances she would be more than okay with this but she was hurt, she wanted to run away and cry and cope but now she was facing the demon inside her. 

“You think I don’t remember? All the phone calls and messages that I couldn’t fucking answer because I was so guilt ridden. I was forced to not answer them. By myself, by my manager, by everything. I had no fucking clue what I was doing, I didn’t know what I was losing and what I was gaining.” Camila took a breath, her speech coming out in short sharp bursts, Lauren felt her heart clench at the tears brewing in the younger girl’s eyes. “Everything that happened between us: I was shunned and everyone could see it. No one wanted me in the group, you work so much better as a four piece. There’s no attention seeking Camila or there’s no Camren or other gay shit. It was just you four and that’s how you liked it.” 

Lauren was searching her former best friend’s eyes, searching for the truth behind her words. She never knew the younger girl felt that way, she never knew that they were effectively trapping her out, based off their own jealously of all the press that Camila was getting. The Camren rumours were no help, they just kept drawing attention to their sexualities instead of the music. They were pushing her away without knowing it.

“You’re one to say that you didn’t like your sexuality being questioned and you didn’t know who you were. Do you think I knew who the fuck I was? Who I am today? I haven’t even figured it out, that shit was decided for me by the fans or by management. I remain in the middle, I don’t use pronouns or talk about experiences because they all involve you. I lost everything. I lost my parent’s respect, my best friends and I fucking lost you. So yeah, I want to forget it, I pray to forget it. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it all disappear. But I can’t. You can’t.” taking a deep breath she pushed off the door, giving Lauren some breathing space, a tear fell from her eye.

“I want to take charge for myself. I want my career to be mine and not some fucking scheme by management. I don’t want a PR relationship, I want love. I want happiness, I want to spread my message to everyone. I’m trying my hardest to not break, all this extra shit that I’ve been doing, the songs I’ve been writing. It comes to down you.” 

Lauren’s heart skipped a beat.

“I was too scared to admit shit back then, I was young and the media was pushing the Camren shit in my face and then I left the band. I left everything that I knew behind, in order to start my own future. So fuck it, fuck all of it. The reason I want you here, the reason I BEGGED my way into that music video, it’s for you. And no, I’m not going to sugarcoat it with some, ‘I miss my best friend’ bullshit.” she paused for a few moments, her chest rising and falling at a fast speed. Lauren noticed that she was getting everything out as fast as she could before she lost her nerve. She didn’t know if she was ready for such a declaration, her heart hoped it was what she wanted to hear but her brain and its anxiety wanted the Latina to stop speaking immediately. 

“I love you Lauren.” the pale girl closed her eyes, a surprise batch of tears immediately falling.

“I love you so fucking much, it hurts to breathe. There’s this giant weight on my chest and I feel like the earth is gonna swallow me whole. Every time I write and try and think of anything else, it never works. You’re in the back, the front, the insides and through the fucking sky of my brain. You are everywhere and I can’t escape it. So fuck it. I love you, I have loved you since seeing you that day of X Factor. I loved you when I was with someone else, when you were. I love you even when you hate me, even when you scream at me and push me away. I love you.” Lauren opened her eyes, she looked at her former best friend, the girl that had her heart in her hand, the woman that she had become. 

She opened her mouth to formulate her thoughts but no words came out. Her brain was working at a million miles an hour but remained empty. She felt her chest constrict, her vision blurred by tears and she suddenly felt the coat as if it was suffocating her. 

“Say something.” the crack in Camila’s voice was making more tears fall from both girls. They stood there, looking at each other, searching each other’s eyes for answers, for forgiveness. For love. Lauren tried to review everything she said but all the words that her brain was repeating back to her: _She loves you. She loves you. She loves you._ Knowing that she was always an instinctual person and always followed her gut, she decided to listen to her gut right now. 

_Count to three and then do it._

_1_

 

_2_

 

_3_

She pushed herself off the door, her arms reaching out and wrapping themselves around Camila’s neck, pulling the smaller girl into her. In an instant her lips found the other girl’s, a sigh was let out by one of them, perhaps it was both. Their lips worked against each other desperately, both trying to convey as much emotion as they could.

Camila stumbled at the force that Lauren had attacked her with, her arms wrapping around the pale girl’s waist, drawing her impossibly closer. Their heads moved from side to side, accommodating each other. Lauren felt her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, she pulled away briefly, keeping her eyes closed and drawing in a quick breath before pressing her lips back against her former best friend. The tears fell from her eyes, wetting both hers and Camila’s cheeks, she was crying from the sheer emotion she was feeling, the finality that she was kissing Camila and just at the amount of love she felt surging in her body.

Camila finally started working back against her, she pressed back harder, pushed Lauren up against the door, removed her arms from around her neck and trapped them against the door. Lauren felt helpless, her arms were pinned down by the side of her head, the surge of heat that travelled throughout her body was indescribable. 

She felt Camila’s tongue at the entrance of her mouth, she opened her mouth quickly and they met in the middle. Both of them trying to assert dominance, their breath was stuttered against each other. She felt Camila’s thigh place itself between her legs and she subconsciously ground herself down against it. A moan slipped out of her mouth, driving Camila on. She pulled away, placing open mouthed kisses down Lauren’s throat, letting go of her arms and shrugging the taller girl out of her coat. Lauren helped, dropping her arms down and letting the coat hit the floor silently. Weaving her hands into the Latina’s hair she pulled Camila’s head closer to her neck. Feeling herself getting more and more wet with each kiss and movement of Camila’s thigh.

“Fuck.” now she definitely was going to be soaked, she thought Camila swearing was hot before, but having it whispered against her throat whilst Camila was assaulting it? Yep definitely in the panty dropper section of Lauren’s mind.

She pulled on the brown locks, disconnecting Camila from her throat before crashing their lips together again. Tongue and teeth were clashing against each other but neither woman cared, they were too busy trying to show the passion that they felt for one another. Clothes were pulled at, moans were whispered into each other’s mouthes and Lauren had never felt so desperate for someone in her life. She grabbed the younger Latina’s ass, pulling her closer, grinding herself down on the thigh between her legs.

Their breathes were mixing together as one, their tongues were exploring each other’s mouthes and without a doubt knots were forming in both sets of hair due to the excessive pulling and pushing that was transpiring between them. Lauren didn’t want it to end, she wanted to succumb to her urges and throw Camila on the floor and fuck her for three days straight. But it seemed as if God was having a boring day in heaven and decided to have some fun with the sinners of earth because the shrill ring of her phone immediately made the two women pull apart. 

The phone rang, it was the default tone and it was piercing the silence that was transpiring between the two women. The fire that was in Camila’s eyes was nearly enough to make Lauren lean back in but her anxiety got the best of her. She lightly pushed Camila off of her, disconnecting the immense body heat from her own body, she reached into her back pocket, making sure her and Camila had an arm’s length distance between them. 

She answered her phone without checking the ID.

“Hello?” she inwardly cringed at how out of breath she sounded, running a hand through black locks she waited for the caller’s response.

“Babe?” she clenched her jaw and felt her eyes close. 

“Hey honey, what’s up?” she willed herself to not look at Camila, knowing that the pair of brown eyes would be watching her like a hawk, studying every movement and breath she took. 

“Where are you?”

“Just went for a drive is all.”

“Are you okay?” of course her boyfriend knew her well enough to know that driving in the middle of the night was best treatment for her anxiety. She should have lied and said she was with one of the girls. 

“Of course, just a lot of thinking when it comes to the solo projects and all. Don’t wanna make the other girls jealous.” she let out a weak laugh.

“Hmm as long as you’re sure, I woke up because I was missing you. I wish you left a note or something.” she knew that he wasn’t mad but she also knew that he worried immensely, she would definitely have to make it up to him somehow.

“I’m on my way home now babe, I’ll be there soon.”

“Ok, I love you.”

Her heat clenched painfully. 

“You too.” she heard him hang up and she finally let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She kept her eyes closed for longer, ignoring Camila’s gaze that was burning holes into the side of her head. 

When she opened her eyes after a few moments she bit the bullet and looked at Camila. Just as she suspected the girl’s eyes had dimmed, her hair was still a mess but her breathing had slowed down. Gone was the passionate lover and here was the normal Camila. 

“I have to go.” she was met with a nod. One singular nod, her heat was doing it’s best to keep from breaking, her stomach was doing its best to make her feel sick. 

“What does this mean?” she cursed inwardly, of course Camila would ask the question that she didn’t want to hear. She was too frazzled to think of a proper response, her mind going into overdrive of what she had done and what she needed to do. She felt as if she had been set on fire in the middle of the desert. 

“I don’t know.”

“Can I see you again?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Well do you -“ 

“I have to go okay? I can’t stand around any play 21 questions.” she snapped, picking the coat up off the ground and finally gripping the door handle and swinging the door open. She dared herself to not look back, to keep her tears at bay and to keep the heavy strides long and purposeful. If she couldn’t see how heartbroken Camila looked then it wouldn’t hurt, out of sight, out of mind. It was when she reached the elevator and stepped inside and pressed the button that the doors felt the need to take extra time closing, that she was met with the view of Camila. 

She was standing in her doorway, Theo in her arms, head cocked to the side as she watched Lauren. Not only did she look non heartbroken, she looked playful, flirty even. Lauren frowned at what she was seeing, after what had just transpired between them, how could the younger Latina even be any sort of positive? 

“See you soon Lo.” the Latina called out, making Lauren’s eyes widen and brows raise, before she could reply Camila shut the door to her apartment and the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEOW enjoy it cowboys beCAUSE some JUICY good shit is on your way ;)
> 
> LEAVE a cOMMEnt surely 
> 
> xoxo, Joanne


	4. (4) In the middle of a crowded room...

The fact that Lauren was working out at 5am instead of 6 didn’t concern Ty, something that Lauren herself was thankful for. For the past week she had been tossing and turning in her sleep, the memory of her Camila running through her mind at all hours of the day. She hadn’t contacted the Latina and vice versa, she was only a tiny bitter at the fact that Camila was active on social media, Lauren had finally unblocked her after the second day of silence and wasn’t making any attempt in contacting Lauren.

It was hypocritical, considering she was ‘avoiding’ the younger girl but she was seemingly getting use to the younger woman taking more charge. Taking what she wanted, saying what she wanted, the kiss ran through her mind again when she was doing her squats. She suppressed the heat that flushed through her body and instead tried to focus on the weight she was holding and the amount of squats she was doing. 

Hiding the truth from Ty had become more and more difficult with each day, she had been putting off sleeping with him, not that the guy minded, thank the lord, but she knew he would ask questions when it reaches the 50 year mark of them not having sex. Finishing her set of squats and taking a breather, drinking from her bottle and turning the air conditioner to a cooler setting, she started her last exercise, the rowing machine. The idea of a personal gym was the first thing that Lauren had thought of when she moved into her apartment, exercise had helped her through her most difficult times and being fit and slim never hurt anyone. 

She knew that she had to do something about her Camila problem but she didn’t know what. It isn’t like she can talk to anyone about it, knowing that the explosive reaction of her cheating on Ty would be too much for her to handle and more than likely the fact that she would HAVE to address the Camila problem caused her stomach to do somersaults. She tried to focus on the burn that was happening in her legs and arms, her lack of breath making her pant but she couldn’t take her thoughts away from the woman.

 _I’m royally fucked._ She concluded. 

// 

She called Normani later that morning. 

“Hey girl how you been?” she ignored the obvious question, knowing that the dark skinned girl would want her to open up about the music video, something that she successfully managed to repress since last week.

“Grand, anyways, clubs tonight?” she decided that getting straight to the point never hurt anyone and it definitely would help to talk about the situation if she was drunk.

“With?”

“Me, you and the girls.”

“No Ty?” taking a quick breath at the mention of her boyfriend, whom was still taking his time to rise from bed, she recovered. 

“Nah, just want a girls night, felt like we haven’t hung out in ages.” if Normani seemed suspicious she didn’t say anything and she quickly agreed, confirming that she would make a group chat for the night. After finishing the call Lauren looked at herself in the mirror, she had already showered and straightened her hair, not bothering to wait till later. 

“What have you gotten yourself into?” she questioned her reflection, hoping that she would get an answer. 

//

It was well into the night, the drinks had been flowing thanks to fans and too many flirty men but the girls were still together. Dinah and Normani were tearing up the dance floor, attracting the most attention in the club whilst Ally and Lauren sat away in the VIP booth. The small woman had always be a good friend to Lauren, being the voice of reason whenever the pale girl could never find it. But sitting with her whilst being absolutely drunk has done nothing but improved Lauren’s motor mouth. 

“So do you think he’s the one?” Lauren had gone off into some sort of daydream phase but quickly snapped out when she heard Ally’s voice. 

“Who?” the smaller woman laughed in return. 

“Ty obviously.” giggling at the name Lauren shrugged before taking another sip of her drink.

“I don’t know, I guess so. We’ve been together a while and he treats me right and he’s really nice and we gel well together.” Ally cocked her head. “What?” 

“Something’s changed.” regardless of Lauren being five sheets to the wind she felt herself panic. Was she really that obvious that something had changed? _No nothing has changed, no one knows about the kiss so chill out._ She nodded her head to herself without realising that Ally’s statement was still hanging in the air between them. “Ah-ha! SO something has changed!” Ally’s drunken behaviour was becoming more evident as she pointed her finger at Lauren, meaning it to be directed her face but it landed above her head.

“No it hasn’t you midget! You’re just reading into things.” she felt herself sobering up momentarily, she couldn’t let it out that something had happened, if she opened Pandora’s box she wouldn’t be able to close it. 

“Camila.” her heat stopped.

“What?” she choked out.

“Camila.” Ally repeated, giving her a pointed look. Only she wasn’t looking at Lauren, her eyes were over her head, looking into the dance floor area. Lauren whipped her head around quickly, her brain knocking around in her skull before she composed herself. She squinted her eyes, trying to make the blurry moving objects become focused. Ally was right. Low and behold the devil herself had taken a break from hell and decided to grace the mortals with her presence. 

“I can’t believe she’s hear.” she heard Ally shout to her, the music changing to a techno heavy beat, Lauren nodded in reply whilst her eyes were glued to the tanned beauty. She was dressed simple. Black thigh high boots, short black skirt and tank top. _God she is so beautiful._ Lauren didn’t know when she did it but she had excused herself from the booth and made her way to the dance floor.

Whenever Camila was around she went into some trance and it didn’t look like she’d be stopping. She approached the Latina, pushing bodies out of her way and then brown met emerald. Camila flashed her the famous ‘panty dropper’ smile and made her way towards Lauren, pushing people out of the way gently. The fact that Rihanna’s _‘Sex With Me’_ had suddenly cut through the techno beat wasn’t lost on Lauren, she could roll her eyes at the cliche moment she was experiencing but she had just reached Camila in the middle of the dance floor and she was finding it hard to breathe.

“Hey.” the Latina husked, her eyes drinking in Lauren’s tight black dress and high heels, the straightened hair and cleavage were vantage points that she focused on. Lauren felt like she was slowly delving into the fiery pits of hell, her body being scorched by the Latina’s eyes and by the fire surrounding them. 

“You don’t write, you don’t call. One would think you’re avoiding me Cabello.” she found herself saying, the alcohol coursing through her veins, flirting with the younger woman seemed to be the only function her brain was capable of at the moment. 

“Hey, gotta play hard to get when you want something bad enough. The chase is the most fun part of it all.” the smell of cigarettes and cologne wafted off the younger woman, two scents that Lauren would never associate with her. Camila must have noticed the observation that Lauren made in her head. “Shawn’s here and I have the habit of being a drunk social smoker.” she offered with a shrug, drawing herself closer to the woman. 

Lauren stiffened slightly at the mention of Mendes. She liked him, a lot but she also knew that he was Camila’s best friend and would probably be disapproving of them being seen together. He was like the protective brother that Camila never had, she was glad that they were still close but it didn’t settle the anxious feeling in her stomach.

Apparently she was portraying all her thoughts and emotions on her face tonight because Camila was reading her like a book. She felt her hand being gently grabbed, she inched slightly closer to the younger woman, the dancers seeming to push them closer with each pulse of the song.

“Why’re you here?” she found herself questioning.

“Coincidence?” Camila offered with a shrug of her shoulders, there was a certain glint in her eyes that Lauren wasn’t sure she liked or not. She felt as if she was on display for the girl, as if she had no secrets or thoughts just to herself. Camila’s brown eyes were almost obsidian in the dark nightclub, the fact that their faces were inches within each other seemed like nothing to either of them.

“What’re we doing Camz?” 

“I don’t know, what do you want to be doing?” the sinful smirk that crossed the young Latina’s features sent an electric shock through Lauren.

“Can we forget about the kiss?” 

“Do you want to?” 

“Why ask me what I want to be doing if you’re not going to agree?” she heard a frustrated sigh come out of Camila’s mouth before she felt the grip on her hand harden and then she was being pulled through the sea of people. When someone would nearly knock Camila’s hand out of her own, the grip tightened, the pace quickened and Lauren was trying to keep up with the younger Latina but her heels were incredibly high and Camila was practically running. 

When they finally reached their destination, a darkened hallway to the bathrooms, Camila let go of her hand. Instead she opted for running it through her brown locks, pushing the hair out of her face and fixing Lauren with a look that she couldn’t read.

“We aren’t forgetting about the kiss.” Lauren crossed her arms and stood her ground, she may be drunk but she also knows how she had been feeling this last week and to push away the event seemed like the best option in her mind. 

“Yes we are.” Camila shook her head defiantly. “Camila nothing can happen between us, not again. I have a boyfriend and a career and you have your career and there’s just a lot of factor of how many levels of fucked up it is.” she watched as Camila’s faced remained the same, the playful look in her eyes, the biting of her bottom lip. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes.”

“Well you don’t look like it.” 

“How do I look then Lauren?” suddenly she was being preyed on, the smaller woman walking deliberately towards her, Lauren stepped back with every step forward that Camila took. Low and behold she felt the wall thud as she fell against it. _Not again._ “You have a thing for being pinned against a wall Jauregui.” Lauren closed her eyes at the sound of Camila’s voice, the cigarettes she had smoked earlier had husked her voice even more and it sounded like sweet music to Lauren’s ears.

“We are not doing this again.” she said as her mind screamed: _FUCK yes we are doing this again._ The internal war raging inside her mind didn’t seem to be noticeable to Camila or perhaps it was and that’s why she was continuing her advances.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” she muttered, trapping Lauren against the wall, hands placed on the wall either side of her hips. Although Camila was naturally smaller than her and Lauren was wearing impressive heels, Camila had the one up. Her boots provided more height than Lauren thought, so she was level with the pale woman. She kept her eyes closed and willed them to not betray her and open, no matter how desperately she wanted to look at Camila. 

“I was listening, trust me, but I was also thinking about how incredibly hot you look tonight.” Camila whispered into her ear, sending shivers up and down the left side of her body. “I don’t regret kissing you, sure I feel guilty based off your situation but I don’t regret one single bit.

“Why didn’t you call?” Lauren breathed out, feeling her hands come up and grip Camila’s forearms, she needed something to ground her at the moment. 

“Because I know you needed time to figure it out for yourself, you needed space and I was willing to give it to you. But I’m done with that. I can’t stop thinking about kissing you and how much I love you and want you all to myself.” Lauren let the words sink in, although that was difficult considering how little breathing space Camila was providing her.

“Camz…” she didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence because Camila had swooped in promptly and silenced Lauren with her lips. A surge of emotions rushed through her but one thing was certain on her brain: _Camila._ It was if the heartbeat in her chest travelled south instantly, she sighed into the kiss, not registering that the Latina had cut her off or that they were in the hallways of a popular club.

Camila tilted her head better to accommodate their lips, they moved lazily against each other, their kiss last week was full of passion and desperation but this time Camila was taking her time. She gently probed Lauren’s mouth open with her tongue, slowly stroking the pale girl’s tongue with her own. Lauren felt dizzy, the kiss and the alcohol and her brain managing to cease her thought’s rabid fire instantly was giving her serious whiplash. She wrapped her arms around Camila’s neck, pulling her closer and causing the smaller girl to moan into her mouth, slotting her thigh between Lauren’s thighs again. It seemed as if the two fit together like puzzle pieces and that wasn’t lost on Lauren, it just fuelled her more. 

She gripped the girl’s hair and pulled harder, her kisses becoming more and more desperate and fast, everything was suffocating her in a state of euphoria, the alcohol surging through her veins caused her to be sloppy but that fuelled the younger Latina. She caught on quickly and reciprocated accordingly, hands wandering down to grab Lauren’s ass and pull her down on her thigh, her tongue invading the pale girl’s mouth, pressing her harder against the wall. They kissed for what felt like hours, each Latina trying to gain dominance and then quickly losing out to each other, Lauren felt herself grinding in time with Camila, meeting each other thrust for thrust. She could feel herself soaking her underwear and she was desperately wanting Camila’s wandering hands to venture down further. 

Suddenly Camila surged forward, their mouthes still connected, causing her to knock teeth with Lauren and bite down on her bottom lip. Red hot pain surged through Lauren’s mouth. 

“What the fuck!” pulling back and placing a hand on her bottom lip she knew that the wetness she was feeling wasn’t the saliva but rather blood on her lip. Camila looked as angry as Lauren felt. 

“Some asshole knocked me.” she muttered, placing her hands back on the wall putting some distance between the two. “Lemme look at it.” she peered down at Lauren’s lip, squinting through the darkness.

“Camz you forget that you’re more blind than me and we’re in a club that has the darkest light setting on right now.” Lauren laughed, wiping the blood from her lip, she was sure that tomorrow it was going to be swollen from the small cut but she couldn’t bring herself to care, especially when Camila was pulling the cutest face. 

“Yeah well sorry for tryna help.” she pouted. 

“It’s fine babe.” she found herself leaning in and giving the Latina a gentle kiss, surprising herself. 

“Babe?” Camila questioned, a look in her eyes showing that she wasn’t minding the pet name. Lauren rolled her eyes at her before slapping her gently on her arm. 

“We should go back out there.”

“Ugh why?” Camila groaned letting her head rest against Lauren’s shoulder. 

“Because we’ve been gone for a while and because it’s suspicious Camz.” 

“So? Can’t we just hang out like friends?”

“You know the fans won’t think it’s just friends and what am I meant to tell Ty?” 

“The truth?” 

“And what’s that?” she challenged the Latina, startling herself with the sober thought pattern she was thinking right now. They couldn’t be seen together in public or Ty would start putting the pieces together. _Since when were you ok with cheating on your long-term boyfriend?_ Realising that not only did she come out tonight to try and distract herself from the guilt but the make out she just had with Camila wasn’t unwanted. _You really need to talk to someone about this._

“Stop thinking so hard Lo.” Camila knew her inside out and apparently that wasn’t ever going to change. Rolling her eyes at the woman before her she pushed lightly on her arms.

“I’m going to go.” Camila looked as if she was going to protest, “I’m serious. Whatever the fuck we’re doing, we can’t be seen together because that’ll be a media shit storm for both of us.” she hated the disappointed look Camila was starting to look at her with. “I need to figure shit out Camz, I’m not as sure of myself as you are.”

“Sure of yourself or sure of your feelings for me?” _Well fuck._ Camila always knew how to pinpoint any doubt or emotion that Lauren was feeling and she found herself speechless for a few moments. 

“I don’t know.” she offered the weak answer yet again and she felt the deja vü at the scenario they were finding themselves in. “Either way, I have to go back to the girls and you need to go back to Shawn and we just need space.”

“You had a week of complete space Lauren.”

“Well maybe I need more.” she snapped. She hated that Camila just thought it was as black and white as she was viewing it. They couldn’t just suddenly be together in public, the paparazzi, her family and friends and of course Ty. _Then why were you making out with her in the middle of a popular club jackass?_ As if she just realised what she had done she pushed Camila further away. “I need to fucking go alright? Sorry if that doesn’t fit into whatever plan you have up your sleeve, just let me go Camila.” the panic was starting to settle in. She had just willingly cheated on her boyfriend, twice. She didn’t know what to feel and Camila crowding her with that confident smile and looking at her with those doe eyes wasn’t helping.

“Lauren -“

“Camila I’m going.” she didn’t let the younger girl reply before fully pushing past her, wiping her bottom lip and running a hand through her hair. She tried to look presentable before she got back to Ally but the look on the smaller girl’s face was proof enough that she wasn’t as sneaky as she thought.

“What?” feigning innocence was always her go-to, it worked a lot for her when she was a kid, so why not now?

“I trust that we’ll be having a lengthy chat tomorrow morning?” knowing the answer Ally stood from the booth, picked up her clutch and walked towards the pale girl. “Come and stay with me tonight, you need a proper sleep and a proper breakfast.”

“Ally I sleep fine.” 

“The Gucci bags under your eyes say otherwise.” laughing at her friend’s jab she just accepted her hand and let herself be pulled out of the club. “What about Dinah and Mani?” 

“I already spoke to them, they noticed you were gone but I covered for you so that’s why you owe me your time for a night and day.” shaking her head lightly Lauren followed Ally out of the club, she was praying that the sick feeling in her stomach was the alcohol and not the knowledge of her actions.

She prayed that her hangover was going to be a coma tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL well WeLL, what do we HAVE here?! ;) heehaw well I hope you guys are enjoying this because IM ENJOYING IT if you have anything you want to see happen then IM OPEN to hear it and yeah DONT JUST READ and leave, surely leave the kudos SO I FEEL LOVED hehehe
> 
> xoxo, Joanne


End file.
